Phantom Forces (TCG)
|deck1type= |deck2= |deck2type= |jarelease=September 13, 2014 |prevset=Furious Fists |japrevset=Rising Fist |japrevsetname=Rising Fist |janextset=Gaia Volcano/Tidal Storm |janextsetname=Gaia Volcano/Tidal Storm |}} Pokémon TCG: XY–''Phantom Forces'' (Japanese: ファントムゲート Phantom Gate) is the name given to the fourth main expansion of cards from the English XY Series of the Pokémon Trading Card Game. The Japanese release is the fourth of the XY Era. The set features Mega Evolution, Mega , Mega , and the . Description Master Mysterious Powers! Gather your courage and peer into the haunted void with the Pokémon TCG: XY—Phantom Forces expansion! Mega Manectric-EX makes a shocking appearance to light the way, while the ghostly grin of Mega Gengar-EX frightens challengers near and far. Take along Aegislash-EX to give you an edge, push the limits of Mega Evolution with new Spirit Link cards, and call on all of your Trainer knowledge to escape the eerie forces at work! Information Phantom Forces, and its Japanese equivalent Phantom Gate, are the fourth expansions of the English XY Series and the Japanese XY Era, respectively. The set continues to feature Mega Evolution as powerful and centers around the Shadow Pokémon . It was released on September 13, 2014 in Japan and on November 5, 2014 in English. Phantom Forces contains over 110 cards, pulling together Phantom Gate's 88+ cards, the Japanese , and various promotional cards. The expansion features 7 and two Mega Pokémon-EX. It brings Dialga-EX and Aegislash-EX from the accompanying Japanese Hyper Metal Chain Deck and releases them with the 4 Pokémon-EX from the Japanese Phantom Gate: Gengar-EX, Manectric-EX, Malamar-EX, and Florges-EX. The expansion features Team Flare cards, AZ, and a new mechanic named Spirit Link that allows Mega Pokémon to evolve without ending the player's turn. The prerelease card for this set is Bronzong. |Fire|||Cracked Ice Holo Theme Deck exclusive}} |Fire|||Non Holo Theme Deck exclusive}} |Fire|||Cosmos Holo }} |Water|||Non Holo Theme Deck exclusive}} |Water|||Cosmos Holo exclusive}} Manectric |Lightning||| exclusive}} |Lightning|||Cracked Ice Holo Theme Deck exclusive}} |Lightning|||Non Holo Theme Deck exclusive}} |Psychic|||Cosmos Holo exclusive}} |Metal||| exclusive}} |Metal|||1st Place Crosshatch Holo Mossdeep/Sootopolis Season promo}} |Metal|||2nd Place Crosshatch Holo Mossdeep/Sootopolis Season promo}} |Metal|||3rd Place Crosshatch Holo Mossdeep/Sootopolis Season promo}} |Metal|||4th Place Crosshatch Holo Mossdeep/Sootopolis Season promo}} |Dragon|||Cosmos Holo }} |Dragon|||Cosmos Holo exclusive}} |Colorless|||Cosmos Holo exclusive}} |Stadium|||Crosshatch Holo Mossdeep Season promo (August 2015)}} |Item|||Sheen Holo exclusive}} Set lists } |Grass||Rare|}} |Grass||Common|}} |Grass||Rare|}} |Grass||Common|}} |Grass||Uncommon|}} |Grass||Rare|}} |Grass||Common|}} |Fire||Uncommon|}} |Fire||Rare|}} |Fire||Common|}} |Fire||Rare Holo|}} |Water||Common|}} |Water||Uncommon|}} |Water||Common|}} |Water||Uncommon|}} |Water||Rare Holo|}} |Water||Common|}} |Water||Uncommon|}} |Water||Common|}} |Water||Rare|}} |Water||Common|}} |Lightning||Rare Holo ex|}} Manectric |Lightning||Rare Holo ex|}} |Lightning||Rare|}} |Lightning||Common|}} |Lightning||Rare|}} |Lightning||Common|}} |Lightning||Common|}} |Lightning||Rare Holo|}} |Psychic||Common|}} |Psychic||Uncommon|}} |Psychic||Rare|}} |Psychic||Rare Holo ex|}} Gengar |Psychic||Rare Holo ex|}} |Psychic||Uncommon|}} |Psychic||Common|}} |Psychic||Rare|}} |Psychic||Common|}} |Psychic||Rare|}} |Psychic||Common|}} |Psychic||Uncommon|}} |Psychic||Rare Holo|}} |Psychic||Common|}} |Psychic||Rare Holo|}} |Fighting||Common|}} |Fighting||Rare|}} |Fighting||Common|}} |Fighting||Uncommon|}} |Fighting||Rare Holo|}} |Darkness||Common|}} |Darkness||Rare|}} |Darkness||Common|}} |Darkness||Rare|}} |Darkness||Rare|}} |Darkness||Common|}} |Darkness||Uncommon|}} |Darkness||Rare Holo ex|}} |Metal||Common|}} |Metal||Common|}} |Metal||Rare|}} |Metal||Rare Holo ex|}} |Metal||Rare Holo|}} |Metal||Rare|}} |Metal||Rare Holo ex|}} |Metal||Uncommon|}} |Fairy||Rare Holo ex|}} |Fairy||Common|}} |Fairy||Rare Holo|}} |Fairy||Common|}} |Fairy||Rare Holo|}} |Dragon||Common|}} |Dragon||Uncommon|}} |Dragon||Rare Holo|}} |Dragon||Common|}} |Dragon||Uncommon|}} |Dragon||Rare Holo|}} |Colorless||Common|}} |Colorless||Uncommon|}} |Colorless||Common|}} |Colorless||Rare|}} |Colorless||Uncommon|}} |Colorless||Common|}} |Colorless||Uncommon|}} |Colorless||Rare|}} |Colorless||Rare Holo|}} |Colorless||Common|}} |Colorless||Rare|}} |Colorless||Common|}} |Colorless||Uncommon|}} |Supporter||Uncommon|}} |Item||Uncommon|}} |Stadium||Uncommon|}} |Item||Uncommon|}} |Item||Uncommon|}} |Item||Uncommon|}} |Item||Rare Holo|}} |Item||Rare Holo|}} |Supporter||Uncommon|}} |Item||Uncommon|}} |Supporter||Uncommon|}} |Item||Uncommon|}} |Item||Uncommon|}} |Supporter||Uncommon|}} |Stadium||Uncommon|}} |Item||Uncommon|}} |Supporter||Uncommon|}} |Item||Uncommon|}} |Item||Uncommon|}} |Supporter||Uncommon|}} |Energy|Colorless|Uncommon|}} |Energy|Psychic|Uncommon|}} |Lightning||Rare Ultra|}} |Psychic||Rare Ultra|}} |Darkness||Rare Ultra|}} |Fairy||Rare Ultra|}} |Supporter||Rare Ultra|}} |Supporter||Rare Ultra|}} |Supporter||Rare Ultra|}} Manectric |Lightning||Rare Secret|}} Gengar |Psychic||Rare Secret|}} |Metal||Rare Secret|}} |Grass||C|}} |Grass||U|}} |Grass||C|}} |Grass||U|}} |Grass||C|}} |Grass||C|}} |Grass||U|}} |Grass||C|}} |Fire||C|}} |Fire||U|}} |Fire||C|}} |Fire||R|}} |Water||C|}} |Water||U|}} |Water||C|}} |Water||C|}} |Water||R|}} |Water||C|}} |Water||U|}} |Water||C|}} |Water||U|}} |Water||C|}} |Lightning||RR|}} Manectric |Lightning||RR|}} |Lightning||U|}} |Lightning||C|}} |Lightning||U|}} |Lightning||C|}} |Lightning||R|}} |Psychic||C|}} |Psychic||C|}} |Psychic||U|}} |Psychic||RR|}} Gengar |Psychic||RR|}} |Psychic||C|}} |Psychic||C|}} |Psychic||U|}} |Psychic||C|}} |Psychic||U|}} |Psychic||C|}} |Psychic||C|}} |Psychic||R|}} |Psychic||C|}} |Psychic||R|}} |Fighting||C|}} |Fighting||U|}} |Fighting||C|}} |Fighting||C|}} |Fighting||R|}} |Darkness||C|}} |Darkness||U|}} |Darkness||C|}} |Darkness||U|}} |Darkness||U|}} |Darkness||C|}} |Darkness||U|}} |Darkness||RR|}} |Metal||R|}} |Metal||U|}} |Fairy||RR|}} |Fairy||C|}} |Fairy||R|}} |Dragon||C|}} |Dragon||C|}} |Dragon||R|}} |Colorless||C|}} |Colorless||U|}} |Colorless||C|}} |Colorless||U|}} |Colorless||C|}} |Colorless||C|}} |Colorless||C|}} |Colorless||U|}} |Colorless||R|}} |Colorless||C|}} |Colorless||U|}} |Colorless||C|}} |Item||U|}} |Item||U|}} |Item||U|}} |Item||U|}} |Item||R|}} |Item||R|}} |Supporter||U|}} |Supporter||U|}} |Supporter||U|}} |Stadium||U|}} |Energy|Psychic|U|}} |Lightning||SR|}} |Psychic||SR|}} |Darkness||SR|}} |Fairy||SR|}} |Supporter||SR|}} |Supporter||SR|}} |Supporter||SR|}} Manectric |Lightning||UR|}} Gengar |Psychic||UR|}} |} Pack artwork In other languages de:Phantomkräfte (TCG) es:XY (TCG): Fuerzas Fantasmales fr:XY Vigueur Spectrale it:Forze Spettrali (GCC) ja:Phantom Forces zh:幻影之力（集换式卡片）